


Sierra

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Sierra

**The early summer night was warm and breezy with a clear star and moonlit sky overhead, and outside an old Victorian style Lake front cottage, on a balcony off the living room that faced the lake, two long time best friends were enjoying what precious little time they had together.**  
  
 **Ryder heaves a sigh and says while looking out at the water on Lake Aris:** Looks like another storm is on the way in. **(Thinks to himself while looking at Sierra)** _How did I manage to get her into so much trouble with her fiancé?! I never meant for what came out of my mouth to get her into so much trouble! I thought I had carefully chosen the right words to express what I was thinking! Perhaps I didn't think through what I wanted to say quite as carefully as I had thought I did! Maybe I should have put more thought into choosing the correct words and phrasing before saying anything other than the standard polite greeting! That way she would never have gotten into trouble with her fiancé!_  
  
 **Sierra:** Nothing new for this time of the year, it's supposed to rain for the next two to three days...lovely, my poor garden will be submerged by the time this system is done.  
  
 **Ryder finally brings himself to ask about her fiancé:** So uh, the last time you were at a family function, your fiancé stormed out the front door in a rather unpleasant mood. No one has ever said what happened so my parents are rather confused as to what went on  
  
 **Sierra sighs and goes back to the night of the dinner and says:** He has claustrophobia and it kicked in big time.  
  
 **Ryder:** Wait-he can't stand enclosed spaces?  
  
 **Sierra sighs saying:** Unfortunately, yes. Blazefire doesn't like being in enclosed spaces with crowds three people deep for very long. He's like me, I can't do enclosed spaces with crowds three people deep either.

 **Ryder:** Oh no! I had completely forgotten that people were congregating in the smallest room that night! My father had gotten up on a chair to get everyone's attention but by that time  
  
 **Sierra:** Blaze and I were outside puking in the bushes because our fear had hit in the stomachs so hard. Oh the dirty looks we got because we decided to go down by the water to cool down and try to pull ourselves together.  
  
 **Ryder:** Ahh yes my father and I had a wonderful time explaining why you two were gone until dinner was served. I simply said 'If you had done as you were ASKED to do and moved into the bigger room, Sierra and Blaze would still be here! Instead the lot of you idiots prefer to congregate in the smallest rooms plausible! Next time you come and someone says please proceed to the ball room, MOVE TO THE BALL ROOM! What would the lot of you hoop skirted women do if there was an emergency?! You'd all be stuck in the door way because your skirts are too big and to wide!' I have also stated that there is a limit of sixty people that can come to the party and if they insist on coming in big hooped skirts, they will be turned away. Hooped skirts are no longer fashionable and are a safety hazard.  
  
Cassandar wanders into the doorway of the lanai and faintly says: daddy?! I's itchy all over  
  
 **Ryder hears his youngest daughter and says:** Take this time while I tend to my daughter to call him and see how he's feeling. **(Heads inside to put his youngest daughter back to bed saying)** It is past your bedtime little lady! This is no hour of the night for you to be up roaming around! **(Takes ahold of Cassandar's small wrist and brushes back the fur to reveal spots and says)** Oh no no no! RAIDER?! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!   
  
**Raider comes into the living room and says:** There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! What's wrong?!  
  
 **Ryder:** Brownish-orange spots  
  
 **Raider:** Oh no! Chicken Pox! Have you had them?!  
  
 **Ryder:** Yes have you?!  
  
 **Raider:** Thank the stars yes I have! Wait! What about Sierra?!  
  
 **Ryder:** I don't know! Just a minute! Honey, go with mommy alright? I'll be up in a few minutes! **(Watches as Cassandar went with her mother then whips the sliding glass doors open and say)** Sierra?!  
  
 **Sierra turns around and says:** Yes I've had chicken pox, measles and mumps in all their glory with all their relatives.  
  
 **Ryder heaves a sigh of relief saying:** Oh thank the stars! Cassandar has just come down with them!

 **Sierra pulls out her comlink, takes a deep breath, calls Blazefire's number and gets him on the second ring saying:** Hi am I calling at a bad time for you?  
  
 **Blazefire heaves a sigh, closes the book he'd been too distracted to read and puts it back on the shelf beside him saying:** No, not really. It's been quite awhile since you last called me. I had begun to wonder what was going on, until I realized you had gained new customers further along your delivery route that need groceries. How're your nerves?  
  
 **Sierra:** Oh they've settled down now. Blaine's made it clear that the small cloak room will no longer have an open door policy, from now on people are to take their coats and over cloaks off at the door and give them to the person inside who will put a ticket number on them, stick one half on the garment and give the other half to the gentleman or lady and they can proceed outside if weather's nice if not proceed to the grand ball room.  
  
 **Blazefire heaves a sigh of relief saying:** Oh thank goodness! I can't do another party with a huge crowd!


End file.
